wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/01
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Przedmowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Kepler (cytowany w Anatomii Melancholii).|lewy=40%}} KSIĘGA I. Przybycie mieszkańców Marsa. I. W przeddzień wojny. W ostatnich latach XIX wieku nikt z mieszkańców ziemi nie przypuszczał, że sprawy ludzkie śledzone są pilnie i dokładnie przez inteligencye o wiele od ludzkich wyższe, ale niemniej jak one śmiertelne. Nikomu nawet na myśl nie przyszło, że podczas kiedy ludzie krzątali się około spraw swoich, zabiegi ich były obserwowane i studyowaue, prawie tak ściśle, jak człowiek uzbrojony w mikroskop studyuje i bada tajemnicze istotki, które roją się i mnożą w kropli wody. Ludzie ze spokojem niczem niezakłóconym poruszali się na powierzchni tego globu, krzątali się około swych drobnych spraw, pełni ufności w panowanie nad materyą. Wymoczki pod mikroskopem zapewne czynią to samo. Nikomu na myśl nie przyszło troskać się choćby na chwilę o to, że starsze światy w przestrzeni mogłyby się stać źródłem niebezpieczeństwa dla mieszkańców naszego planety, lub też jeżeli myśleli o nich, to tylko aby oddalić od siebie czemprędzej myśl o możliwości jakowegoś życia na nich. Ciekawem jest przypomnieć sobie niektóre umysłowe nawyknienia ówczesne. Co najwyżej: mieszkańcy ziemi sądzili, że na Marsie mogą być ludzie, lecz o wiele pod każdym względem niżsi od nas i gotowi z utęsknieniem przyjąć pierwsze z naszej strony próby cywilizacyjne. A jednak po przez niezmierzoną przestrzeń umysły, które się mają do naszych tak, jak umysł ludzi ma się do umysłu zwierząt, inteligencye potężne, pewne siebie i bezwzględne przypatrywały się tej ziemi zazdrosnemi oczyma i zwolna a pewno układały sobie plan kampanii. W samych zaś początkach XX-go wieku nastąpiła wielka akcya. Planeta Mars, jak wiadomo, krąży w odległości 140,000,000 mil od słońca a światło i ciepło, które od słońca odbiera, jest o połowę od naszego mniejsze. Jeżeli hypoteza o mgławicach ma jakiekolwiek prawdopodobieństwo, Mars jest znacznie starszym od ziemi i życie na nim rozpoczęło się dawno przed utworzeniem się naszego planety. Fakt zaś, że powierzchnia jego wynosi zaledwie siódmą część powierzchni ziemi, sprawił zapewne, iż Mars ostygł daleko prędzej i życie na nim również prędzej się rozpocząć musiało. Posiada on powietrze i wodę oraz wszystko co jest potrzebnem do utrzymania życia organicznego. A jednak człowiek jest tak próżnym i tak próżnością tą zaślepiony, że żaden z pisarzów do samego końca wieku XIX-go nie miał pojęcia o tem, aby życie umysłowe rozwinąć się tam mogło i przeszło daleko po za granice ziemskiego poznania. Nikt też nie przypuszczał, że ponieważ Mars jest starszym od ziemi, posiada zaledwie czwartą część jej powierzchni i leży dalej od słońca, to z natury rzeczy wynika, że dalszym być musi od początku życia, a bliższym jego końca. Wiekowe zastyganie, które kiedyś ogarnie całego naszego planetę, tam zaszło już bardzo daleko. Fizyczny stan Marsa jest nam jeszcze bardzo mało znany; lecz wiemy obecnie, że nawet pod równikiem temperatura jego południowa równa się naszej najtęższej zimie. Powietrze tam jest rzadsze niż nasze, oceany skurczyły się tak, iż zajmują zaledwie jedną trzecią całej powierzchni, a w miarę powolnego zmieniania się pór roku olbrzymie czapki śniegowe zbierają się u północnego i południowego bieguna lub, tając, zalewają strefy umiarkowane. Ten ostateczny stopień wyczerpania, który dla nas jest jeszcze nieprawdopodobnie daleki, stał się kwestyą dnia dla mieszkańców Marsa. Bezpośredni nacisk konieczności zaostrzył ich umysły, rozszerzył siły i zahartował serca, a patrząc w przestrzeń przez instrumenty, o jakich się nam nie śniło, z pomocą inteligencyi wyższych niż nasze, widzą w najbliższej od siebie odległości tylko o 35,000,000 mil w kierunku słońca jutrzenkę nadziei, naszego cieplejszego planetę zieleniącego się roślinnością i srebrzącego wodą, spowitego w atmosferę chmur, wymownie świadczącą o jego urodzajności, z przebłyskującemi czasem w przerwach chmur widokami gęsto zaludnionych krajów i okrętami pokrytych mórz. A my ludzie, stworzenia, które tę ziemię zamieszkują, musimy wydawać się im przynajmniej tak obcymi, nieprzyjaznymi i dzikimi, jak są nimi małpy i lemury dla nas. Inteligentna połowa ludzkości przyznaje już, że życie jest nieustanną walką o byt i zdaje się, że tak również myślą mieszkańcy Marsa. Ich świat ostygł już bardzo, nasz zaś jeszcze drga życiem; lecz zaludniony jest tylko przez istoty, które oni za nieskończenie niższe od siebie uważają. Przenieść zatem walkę w kierunku bliższym słońca, jest dla nich jedyną ucieczką przed zagładą, która z pokolenia w pokolenie coraz się bliżej do nich posuwa. Zanim więc zbyt surowo ich osądzimy, przypomnijmy sobie jak nasz ród ludzki niemiłosiernie i zupełnie wytępił nietylko niektóre zwierzęta, jak np. bizona i dodo, ale i niektóre niższe od siebie rasy ludzi. Tasmańczycy, pomimo swego podobieństwa do człowieka, całkowicie zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi w eksterminacyjnej walce, prowadzonej z nimi przez europejskich przybyszów w ciągu jakichś lat pięćdziesięciu. Jesteśmyż więc my takimi apostołami miłosierdzia, aby mieć prawo uskarżać się, że mieszkańcy Marsa walczyli w tymże duchu? Istoty te obliczyły z zadziwiającą dokładnością spuszczenie się swoje na ziemię i wykonały je z zadziwiającą ścisłością — co pozwala się domyślać, że matematycznemi wiadomościami o wiele nas wyprzedziły — przygotowania zaś swoje zrobili, zdaje się, prawie jednomyślnie. Gdybyśmy posiadali odpowiednie instrumenty optyczne, moglibyśmy byli zauważyć grożące nam niebezpieczeństwo już w połowie XIX wieku. Wprawdzie ludzie tacy jak Schiaparelli obserwowali już czerwonego planetę (rzecz szczególna: od wieków już Mars uważany był za gwiazdę wojny) lecz nie umiał niczem wyjaśnić owych fluktuacyi i plam, które na mapach jego zaznaczono. Tymczasem przez cały ten czas Marsyjczycy szykowali się do czynu. Podczas opozycyi 1894 r. zauważono duże światło na jasnej stronie tarczy Marsa najpierw w obserwatoryum w Lick, potem zauważył je Perrotin w Nicei, a wreszcie wielu innych obserwatorów. Czytelnicy angielscy usłyszeli o tem zjawisku pierwszy raz w numerze pisma Nature z 2 sierpnia. Ja przypuszczam, że zjawisko to musiało właśnie być odlewaniem olbrzymiego działa, wielką przepaścią utworzoną w samym planecie, przepaścią, z której wymierzyli przeciw nam swe strzały. Podczas bowiem dwóch następnych opozycyi zauważono obok miejsca wybuchu szczególne jakieś plamy, których natury nie potrafiono wyjaśnić. Burza wszakże zerwała się nad naszemi głowami dopiero sześć lat temu. Skoro Mars miał stanąć w opozycyi, astronom Lavelle z Jawy telegrafował bezustanku o olbrzymim wybuchu gazów świetlnych na wspomnianym planecie. Zdarzyło się to około północy 12 danego miesiąca, a spektroskop, do którego Lavelle uciekł się natychmiast, wskazywał wielką masę palących się gazów, głównie wodoru, i poruszających się z zadziwiającą szybkością w kierunku ziemi. Ten słup światła znikł około godz. kwadrans na pierwszą. Lavelle porównywał go do olbrzymiego płomienia, który wybuchł i oddzielił się nagle od planety „nakształt palącego się gazu, który wybucha z armaty“. Zdanie to okazało się później dziwnie trafnem. Pomimo to wszystko jednakże w gazetach dnia następnego nie było o tem żadnej wzmianki, prócz małej notatki w Daily Telegraph i świat szedł swoją koleją nieświadom jednego z największych niebezpieczeństw, jakie kiedykolwiek groziło rodzajowi ludzkiemu. Co do mnie, mogłem był wcale nawet o wybuchu na Marsie nie wiedzieć, gdyby nie to, że spotkałem Ogilvy’ego, znanego astronoma z Ottershaw, który był dnia tego nadzwyczajnie wzruszony i wskutek tego prosił mię, abym tejże nocy wraz z nim obserwował czerwonego planetę. Pomimo wszystko, co się potem stało, pamiętam noc tę doskonale. Ciemne, pełne nocnych cieniów obserwatoryum, przyćmiona lampa rzucająca słabe światło na podłogę, stałe cykanie przyrządu zegarowego w teleskopie, i wązka szpara w sklepieniu odkrywająca łukowatą głębię usianą gwiazdami. Ogilvy’ego dojrzeć nie mogłem, słyszałem tylko jego poruszenia. Przez teleskop widać było modry łuk i małego okrągłego planetę pływającego w przestrzeni. Zdawał się taką odrobiną, jasną, małą i cichą, lekko prążkowaną poprzecznemi pasami i cokolwiek spłaszczoną przy biegunach. Taki mały, srebrno połyskujący niby świecący się łebek szpilki! Zdawał się drgać trochę, lecz to raczej teleskop drgał wskutek działania zegarowego przyrządu, który utrzymywał planetę wciąż na widoku. Podczas kiedy się przyglądałem, mała gwiazda zdawała się to większą to mniejszą, to bliższą to znów dalszą; lecz to był tylko skutek zmęczenia oka. Czterdzieści milionów mil od nas — więcej niż 40,000,000 mil próżni. Mało kto może sobie wyobrazić tę niezmierzoną przestrzeń, w której unosi się pył kosmiczny wszechświata. Niedaleko Marsa, w przestrzeni objętej teleskopem, znajdowały się trzy małe punkty świetlne, trzy teleskopowe gwiazdki nieskończenie dalekie a w około niezgłębiona ciemność pustki. Wiecie jak ta ciemność wygląda w gwiaździstą noc zimową. W teleskopie ciemność ta wydaje się jeszcze głębszą, a z niej niewidzialne dla mnie, dalekie i małe, lecące szybko i stale przez tę niepojętą przestrzeń, zbliżające się co minuta coraz bliżej i bliżej o tysiące mil, posuwało się ku mnie owo Coś, co ku nam wysłano, Coś co miało sprowadzić na ziemię tyle nieszczęść i śmierci. Wtedy nie myślałem nawet o istnieniu czegoś podobnego, nikomu się nie śniło o tym niezmiernie celnym a groźnym wysłańcu. Tej nocy również dał się zauważyć drugi wybuch gazów z dalekiego planety. Widziałem go kiedy chronometr wybił północ. Był to czerwonawy błysk, małe nabrzmienie świetlnej powierzchni, o czem natychmiast zawiadomiłem Ogilvy’ego i on zajął moje miejsce przy teleskopie. Noc była ciepła, pić mi się chciało, szedłem więc ku syfonowi niezręcznie wyciągając trochę ścierpłe nogi, podczas kiedy Ogilwy wydawał okrzyki podziwu nad obserwowanym strumieniem gazu, który się ku nam przybliżał. Tejże nocy drugi niewidzialny pocisk wyruszył z Marsa w kierunku ziemi coś na sekundę przed upływem dwudziestu czterech godzin po pierwszym. Przypominam sobie jakem siedział tam w ciemności, a przed oczami latały mi zielone i czerwone płatki. Żałowałem, że nie mogę palić, nie domyślając się wcale co za znaczenie miało nikłe światełko, które przed chwilą obserwowałem i co ono niebawem mi przyniesie. Ogilvy obserwował do pierwszej, potem wstał, zapaliwszy latarnię i przeszliśmy do jego mieszkania. Tam niżej pod nami leżało Ottershaw i Chertsey i setki ludzi spokojnie używających spoczynku nocnego. Ogilvy pełen był, dnia tego najróżnorodniejszych domysłów co do stanu planety Marsa i drwił z pospolitego mniemania, że Mars posiada mieszkańców, którzy nam jakoweś dają znaki. On przypuszczał raczej, że deszcz meteorytów spadł na Marsa lub odbywał się tam jakiś olbrzymi wybuch wulkaniczny. Przekonywał mię, jak dalece niemożliwem byłoby, by jakiś organiczny rozwój przybrał ten sam kierunek na dwóch sąsiednich planetach. „Prawdopodobieństwo czegośkolwiek zbliżonego do organizmów ludzkich na Marsie ma się jak milion do jednego“ rzekł. Setki obserwatorów widziało płomień tejże nocy i nocy następnych; lecz dlaczego wybuchy ustały za dziesiątym razem nikt wytłómaczyć nie potrafił. Być może, że gazy wydzielające się przy strzelaniu niepokoiły mieszkańców Marsa; gęste bowiem chmury dymu czy pyłu, dające się obserwować przez nader potężny teleskop, zaciemniły jasną zwykle atmosferę planety i przysłoniły jego dobrze znane kształty. Nareszcie nawet dzienniki przebudziły się z uśpienia i popularne artykuły o wulkanach na Marsie zaczęły się pojawiać tu i owdzie. Humorystyczne czasopismo Punch zrobiło z tego, o ile sobie przypominam, dość szczęśliwy użytek w jakiejś politycznej karykaturze, a tymczasem bez niczyjej wiedzy zbliżały się ku nam owe pociski, które Marsyjczycy ku nam wymierzyli, pociski biegnące z szybkością wielu mil na sekundę po przez pustą przepaść przestrzeni, godzina po godzinie, dzień po dniu, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Dziś zdaje mi się to prawie nie do wiary, że wówczas ludzie mogli spokojnie zajmować się swemi sprawami z tym mieczem Damoklesa wiszącym nad ich głowami. Przypominam sobie, jak wesołym był mój znajomy Markham i jak się cieszył, że udało mu się zdjąć nową fotografię planety dla jednego z pism ilustrowanych, które podówczas wydawał. Ludzie naszych czasów nie mają nawet przybliżonego pojęcia o obfitości i przedsiębierczości pism peryodycznych dziewiętnastego wieku. Co do mnie byłem naówczas bardzo zajęty nauką jazdy na bicyklu i pisaniem całej seryi artykułów o prawdopodobnym rozwoju pojęć moralnych w miarę postępu cywilizacyi. Pewnego wieczora (kiedy to pierwszy pocisk wyrzucony z Marsa mógł być już od nas na odległości jakichś 10,000,000 mil) wyszedłem z żoną na przechadzkę. Noc była gwiaździsta, objaśniałem jej znaki Zodyaku i wskazałem Marsa, mały punkt świetlany w kierunku Zenitu, ku któremu w danej chwili było skierowane tyle teleskopów. Wieczór był bardzo ciepły: koło nas przeszła jakaś powracająca do domu gromadka majówkowiczów z muzyką i śpiewami, w oknach sąsiednich domów gasły powoli światła, od strony kolei żelaznej dochodziły odgłosy wekslowanych pociągów, a żona zwracała mi uwagę na czerwone i zielone światła stacyi, odbijające się na ciemnem tle nieba. Cisza i spokój panowały dokoła.